


I'm Sorry Dad

by WhumpFan



Series: Irondad Oneshots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpFan/pseuds/WhumpFan
Summary: Peter makes one final call as he bleeds out in an alley.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I read a prompt and I had to.

Peter slowly sunk to the ground, everything hurt and he was afraid to look at his stomach, already feeling something wet seeping through his suit. His mask as been torn off sometime during the fight, he didn't remember when. Peter could feel a sense of dread even before fully looking at his stomach but now he knew he was going two die. Even super healing could not fix heavily bleeding stab wounds and at least one broken rib poking into his lung. This wasn't how he wanted to go out, he wanted to grow old and have kids, maybe pass the Spider-Man mantle down to someone else. He wasn't supposed to bleed out in an ally at the age of fifteen. Careful reaching into a hidden pocket in his suit Peter pulled out his emergency phone, it only had to contacts, Mr Stark and May, he clicked on the letters name. The phone rang for about 30 seconds before. 

“Hello, you have reached May Parker, I'm not at the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep”  
Taking a deep breath Peter put on his most cheerful voice before leaving a voicemail.  
“Hey May. It's been a long day, just been walking around town for a while and I think I might be late home and … I love you.”  
Peter hung up with a shaky breath, wincing at the pain it caused before trying again to reach her, and again, and again. He blamed his next actions on the blood loss. Peter dialled a different number instead and listened to it ring twice before the person on the other end of the line picked up. 

“Hey kid, don't you usually give your daily calls to Happy?”  
Peter could feel it getting harder to breathe as one of his lungs slowly filled with blood and his voice sounded wrong when he answered.  
“Yeah, sorry Mister Stark, I just thought I would let you know that there are some really bad guys setting up in Queen and I don't think I can take them by myself. They had this weird octopus, skeleton head thing on their uniforms, Though you should know.  
The was a moment of silence on Tony’s end, to quite because you could barely hear Peter breath anymore.  
“Please tell me you're out of there kid, those guys are dangerous”  
Peter's voice could barely be heard when he responded.  
“Yeah, I’m out of there”  
Tony’s relief was obvious.  
“Thank Thor kid, hey you want to come around the tower sometime?”  
Peter's vision kept flickering, Tony’s voice becoming distant.  
“Yeah, that sounds fun Tony”  
A chuckle came over the phone.  
“So its Tony now kid? You sure your not sick or something?”  
The wetness was falling down his chin now, towards his neck.  
“I’m sorry dad”  
His phone fell out of his had before he could hang up, but there was a strange numbness surrounding him and he didn't even hear Tony yelling over the phone, trying to see if he was okay, It was just warm, quiet and black.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending for people looking for a more hurt/comfort instead of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know a few people who commented were looking for a more fluffy ending so here it is. This is an alternate ending to the story by request and is not the actual ending or an official part two.
> 
> With that said hope you like it! and feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes!
> 
> Your welcome redblueunderoos, don't say I never did anything for you.

The black fades slowly, and different feelings started to fade in, the feeling of blankets covering him and the feeling of light on his eyelids. Peter cracked his eyes open but shut them again quickly due to the pain that the white light caused. He was starting to wonder if he was in some kind of messed up afterlife. Peter waited a few minutes for his eyes to adjust before looking around. He was in a bed, hooked up to some wires and covered in a blanket, in the chair next to the bed Peter could see Tony sleeping. Trying not to wake his father - not father figure, Peter tried to sit up, grimacing when he felt pain flare-up throughout his body. He pulled the blanket back to reveal bandages covering most of his top half.

It was another ten minutes of trying to piece together what was happening before Tony woke up. The man groaned before his eyes locked onto Peters and he started into awareness. “Kid! How are you? Does anything hurt?”. Peter looked at him for a second, trying to comprehend the question before answering.  
“Yeah, I’m okay Mr Stark, nothing hurts”. Tony rolled his eyes at him but the relief was obvious in his eyes.  
“Oh, so now that you're not bleeding out its Mr Stark again? I distinctly remember dad at one point”. The playful banter made Peter stop short.  
“I’m sorry Mr Stark, I didn't mean to call you that, I thought I was dying!” A light smile graced the man's lips as he responded to the kid in front of him.  
“It’s okay kid! I had a long time to accept being a father fire while you were unconscious in a hostable bed” Peter’s cheeks heated up and his face was a flushed pink color.  
“Oh.. how long was I out? I need to call May!”  
“Woah, calm down kid, you were out for a week, something to do with your healing and May’s fine, she’s with Pepper getting coffee” As Peter calmed down he noticed himself getting slightly drowsy.  
“I’m tired” He heard a light laugh from Tony.  
“It's the morphine kicking in again, you don't have a lot of strength yet, got to sleep kid” Peter’s eyes fluttered closed and he huddled further into the blankets, feeling the comfort of home.  
“Night dad” Peter didn't see Tony’s smile or hear Pepper and May come in only five minutes after.


End file.
